


Soaring Toward the Moon

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Series: Spirit Animal [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, hoot hoot losers, laughing owls bark, like seriously, still shifters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Paul, Paul had gone soaring with him, searching for the moon, just as Taylor had always wanted to do.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaring Toward the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know a lot about Taylor Pyatt. Any info mentioned below that has to do with Carly and the season was found on wiki, so there probably will be an inconsistent variable somewhere.
> 
> Hoot hoot, motherfuckers.

_A wise, old owl sat on an oak;_

_The more he saw, the less he spoke;_

Taylor felt guilty.

It hurt when Carly died. He'd lost the person he loved in a tragic accident. He couldn't blame anyone, not even himself, for the accident, and that hurt almost as bad. Not having anyone to blame, a target for his grief and anger, caused him many nights of heartbreak and numbness. He'd stay awake at night, after leaving the hospital from his knee surgery, and just quietly hoot as the moon stared down at him.

When Carly was alive, she would turn into her animal, a Bahama Woodstar, a species of hummingbirds, and just flutter next to him. He'd stare back at the moon for what felt like hours before he would turn back and crawl into bed. It would only take Carly a moment to follow him, her soft humming soothing, and climb into bed next to him.

A few months later he signed with the Coyotes.

He doesn't know what he's doing when he falls into bed with Paul. Paul is obnoxious in the worst possible way, yet kind in a way that makes Taylor's heart ache. Paul shows no restrictions in showing off his form, a Laughing Owl. The real Laughing Owls are suposedly believed to be extinct and Paul takes great pride in being part of an extinct species. Taylor rolls his eyes and does not show Paul his own animal.

He gets a lower body injury and can't play the first five regular season games. He stays home and pouts and grumbles as Paul comes and goes, keeping Taylor company when he needs it. The day comes when he plays against his younger brother for the first time. Taylor was the only brother, out of three, who took after their mother. His mother was a majestic figure, a Burrowing Owl with surprisingly sharp talons. Taylor, even though he was not small by any means, was small for a Burrowing Owl. He had a large wingspand, but was shorter compared to others of his species. His father, a type of wolf that he has repeated many times, but that Taylor has ignored. Tom is a   
wolf as well, most likely closely related to his father, and is only fierce when in animal form. 

After the game, they meet up to talk. Paul somehow tags along and amuses his brother for most of the night. He invites Paul back to his apartment for the first time that night.

The night he got his 200th career point, Taylor had Paul curled up against him, sleeping soundly. Taylor had extracted himself from Paul's grasp and had walked over to his bedroom window. The moon was waxing, a formitable figure in the sky. He had opened the window and had taken a deep, calming breath. He had shifted suddenly, his clothes falling from him as he stretched his wings. He had stared at the moon a moment longer before taking flight, leaving as quietly as he knew how.

He had sat perched on a branch in a local park when there was fluttering behind him. Paul landed easily, his talons grasping the branch. He hooted not a word, surprisingly silent as they stared at the open sky. They only flew back to Taylor's when the moon had started to dip down, farther and farther, until a soft pink appeared along the horizon. The fell into bed, not even bothering with clothing. When Taylor awoke, Paul was gone.

They did not engage eachother beyond practices and games until the night he got his Gordie Howe hat trick. They went out to celebrate their playoff spot, everyone on the team happy and loud, when Taylor suddenly felt an itch. He left, congratulated a few guys on his way out, before heading home. As soon as he got to his room, he shifted and took off, his shirt almost coming with him. He flew right to the park tree and waited. Soon, Paul figure appeared in the distance. As Paul landed, he did not look at Taylor, but at the moon above them. Taylor watched the moon as well, staring at the seemingly unmoving object before moving himself closer to Paul. Paul tensed a moment, his animal face showing no emotion, before he slowly moved closer to Taylor, their wings brushing slightly. When they had headed back to Taylor's they had   
once again fallen into a deep sleep. Paul was there when Taylor woke up.

They stayed together, their relationship progressing slowly. From aquentances, to fuck buddies, to friends, to lovers, they stayed by each other.

Then Taylor signed with the Rangers.

With all the time they spend together, they never once brought it up. Their most meaningful conversations occured in animal form and in silence, when they sat upon their tree.

Taylor sat in his apartment now, a long way fron Pheonix and from Paul. His laptop sat in front of him, a squinting owl on his sreen. The noises the owl made sounded like cooeying and a young dog barking at the same time. Taylor smiled slightly and shifted into his animal. He ruffled his feathers when Paul let out a laughing hoot, but listened to Paul as he continued, his voice calming in ways Taylor didn't wish to think about.

It had been three years since Carly's tragic death and Taylor felt guilty. He had unexpectedly moved on, something he had not thought he could do. Yet, as he listened to Paul's noises, his guilt slowly drained away.

While Carly would always have a place in his heart, a special place just for her, she had only stood with him as he stared at the moon. Paul, Paul had gone soaring with him, searching for the moon, just as Taylor had always wanted to do.

Yes, Taylor felt guilty; but as long as he continued to love Paul, that guilt would drain away until he only felt sadness that Carly could not meet the one Taylor now loved.

_The less he spoke, the more he heard;_

_Why aren't we like that wise old bird?_

**Author's Note:**

> I have two more requests for this universe. If you want to make a request, just drop a comment down below. If I'm unfimilar with the player, I might ask you to explain what they're like, etc.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. :)
> 
> NOTE: NOT SPELLCHECKED OR READ BY A BETA.


End file.
